


Shifting Gears

by fhartz91



Series: Need for Speed 'Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Drabble, Driving, High School, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Blaine takes Kurt for a drive in his Mustang, Kurt tells Blaine how much he likes the modifications Blaine's made to his car...particularly one that gives Kurt better access to Blaine while he drives.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt 'shift'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Gears

“I know you like my Mustang…” Kurt turned in his seat to talk to Blaine, his boyfriend’s eyes glued to the road as they peeled along the long track up the mountain.

“There _is_ something to be said about having a back seat,” Blaine remarked, winking at Kurt without shifting his gaze.

“But I like the way you’ve modded out yours.”

“Really?” Blaine laughed as at least a dozen memories of Kurt taunting his car popped into his head. “You always made fun of how much I lightened it for racing.”

“Well, I trash talk racers on principle,” Kurt said. “You know how it is.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But I have to say, I appreciate how you’ve gutted out the center console” – Kurt motioned with his hands over the space where a much higher, thicker piece of high impact plastic should have been – “made it one clean statement, low and pro – carbon fiber overlay, aluminum insert around the gear shift, and not much else.”

“Really?” Blaine repeated, not sure where this unsolicited praise was coming from. “I wouldn’t expect that from you.” Blaine’s mouth lifted wryly at the corner. “I mean, I saw the mods on your Eclipse. You made your racer into a work of art. It really stood out.”

“Yeah, but the Mustang doesn’t need to stand out. It just needs to _be_ ,” Kurt explained, his smile going sly as he got to his point. “And besides, with this setup, you don’t clock me in the jaw when you shift gears.”

Blaine’s brow bunched, his head jerking back a hair.

“Why would I clock you in the jaw when I shift gears--- _oh_.” Blaine turned to the side to check Kurt’s expression, needing to see with both eyes to make sure he understood him correctly. Kurt bit his lip and raised one brow.

 _Yup,_ Blaine thought _. That’s what he meant_.

“Well, I think you’re going to need to demonstrate that one for me, darling. It’s a little difficult for me to picture.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Kurt slipped his torso out of his seat belt and leaned over Blaine’s lap, opening the button fly to his jeans. “Just try to keep it below 90, okay?”

“Hey, you drive _that_ ,” Blaine groaned, sliding into fifth gear when his cock hit the back of Kurt’s throat, “and I’ll drive this.”

 


End file.
